


Nothing Gets Done

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, more f-bombs than a quentin tarantino film, technically, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: Cloud is trying to handle business, but Tifa makes it impossible.Freak Week entry #5.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978219
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Nothing Gets Done

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday and final day of Freak Week 2020!
> 
> The prompts for today's entry are: size kink, sex toys, thigh-highs, dirty talk, orgasm denial, oral, and phone sex (technically?). Enjoy.

“So, Cloud. Let’s review the Delivery Service accounts starting in XXX800.”

Cloud sat at his office desk, phone at his ear, dozens of receipts and statements in front of him.

He thought it was a hoax when the door opened and Tifa stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of footless black thigh-highs. 

“Uh, I got it, Reeve,” Cloud’s voice cracked, realizing she was holding a small, blue vibrator in one palm, the one she kept at her bedside for his longer delivery trips.

“Okay. These funds should be moved to a market account for higher interest,” Reeve advised as Tifa closed the door, approaching.She placed the vibrator on his desk, sliding between his knees, reaching for his buckles.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Cloud mouthed, gesturing to the phone.

“I just want to play with your cock,” Tifa purred far too loudly, the husk in her voice chilling his spine.She pulled his erection free, soft skin working him tenderly, a moan escaping his throat as she bent down to bite his tip gently.

“Cloud?” came Reeve’s voice.

“Y-y-yeah,” Cloud breathed, arching his back, Tifa wrapping her mouth around him, wet, hot, and tight.

“You’re so big, Cloud,” Tifa gushed, tongue against his split.“I could suck your cock forever, I love it so much. It’s so thick.”

“Fuck,” Cloud growled as she bobbed her mouth on him, feeling himself touch the back of her throat.

“Shhh,” Tifa slid back, chastising.

“Something wrong with the accounts, Cloud?” Reeve asked on the other line.

“Fuck, yeah,” Cloud responded senselessly as Tifa’s tongue stroked the vein on his underside.“I mean, n-n-aaww.” His breath was ragged.

“Okay. Let’s discuss the contract with Junon Manufacturing.”

Cloud’s eyes rolled back.Fuck Junon Manufacturing.He was fucking the back of Tifa’s throat, and _goddamn_ it felt good.He was about to empty into her esophagus when she stopped, rising up to straddle his lap.

“Fuck,” he was on the brink, now spying his wife’s wet, spread arousal against his center.

“I don’t care much for their upper management either,” Reeve commented, “But this is a very lucrative contract.”

Cloud could barely hear him as Tifa handed him the vibrator, rolling her hips.

“Take care of me,” her voice was coy but too fucking loud, “And I’ll make sure you come, baby.”

“Cloud?”

“I’m here,” Cloud almost shouted, pressing the vibrator against the side of her clit.She gripped his shoulders, dipping her forehead as the pressure quickly built and she mewled brightly into his ear.

“I’m getting some static on your end,” Reeve said, but Cloud tossed his phone, just as Tifa came with a burst, wailing his name, her climax spilling across his fingers.

“Goddamnit, Tifa,” he cursed, dropping the vibrator, their eyes meeting. “Can I come now, please?”

Her grin was wicked as she rose to her feet.

At WRO headquarters, Reeve shook his head, dropping his phone and pinching his brow.

“This is why nothing gets done,” he sighed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! And thank you to everyone for your lovely comments on the entries in this series, I truly appreciate them and you all made my heart glow!! I had a lot of fun this week with this event, so thank you to the Final Heaven Discord for hosting it. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Holla at me on twitter @nitezintodreamz


End file.
